Kingdom of Quebec
'Land' 'Acquirement' Québec has got most if not all of this land by annexation (not including Vermont, Bermuda, Shetland, or the Faroe Islands, which were acquired by war). Québec first gains very good relations with said nation, and then they attempt to somehow annex it. 'Land List' The nation is located in the North-east corner of North America and consists of: *Québec *Ontario *Nova Scotia *New Brunswick *Vermont *Maine *Nunavut *Newfoundland *Labrador *Prince Edward Island *Manitoba *Greenland *Minnesota *New Hampshire *Bermuda Island *Faroe Islands *Iceland *Shetland Islands *Sang I (Planet) *Tranquilité I (Planet) 'Provinces and Territories' 'Mainland Provinces' 'Province of Québec' Information of Québec Provincial Capital: Québec City Provincial Population: ~63.250.000 'Province of Maine' Information of Maine Provincial Capital: Augusta Provincial Population: ~14.500.000 'Province of Newfoundland' Information of Newfoundland Provincial Capital: St. John Provincial Population: ~12.100.000 'Province of Labrador' Information of Labrador Provincial Capital: Rigolet Provincial Population: ~10.600.000 'Province of (New) Brunswick' Information of (New) Brunswick Provincial Capital: Fredericton Provincial Population: ~8.200.000 'Province of Nunavut' Information of Nunavut Provincial Capital: Iqaluit Provincial Population: ~3.200.000 'Province of Vermont' Information of Vermont Provincial Capital: Montpelier Provincial Population: ~6.900.000 'Province of Prince Edward Island' Information of Prince Edward Island Provincial Capital: Charlottetown Provincial Population: ~5.200.000 'Province of Ontario' Information of Ontario Provincial Capital: Ottawa Provincial Population: ~55.600.000 'Province of Manitoba' Information of Manitoba Provincial Capital: Winnipeg Provincial Population: ~23.000.000 'Province of Nova Scotia' Information of Nova Scotia Provincial Capital: Halifax Provincial Population: ~8.200.000 'Province of Minnesota' Information of Minnesota Provincial Capital: Saint Paul Provincial Population: ~25.900.000 'Province of New Hampshire' Information of New Hampshire Provincial Capital: Concord Provincial Population: ~6.800.000 'Province of Wisconsin' Information of Wisconsin Provincial Capital: Madison Provincial Population: ~12,000,000 'Province of Rhode Island' Information of Rhode Island Provincial Capital: Providence Provincial Population: ~3.000.000 'Overseas Administrative Provinces' 'Province of Greenland' Information of Greenland Provincial Capital: Godthåb Provincial Population: ~2.200.000 'Province of Bermuda' Information of Bermuda Provincial Capital: Hamilton Provincial Population: ~120.000 'Province of the Faroe Islands' Information of the Faroe Islands Provincial Capital: Tórshavn Provincial Population: ~100.000 'Province of Iceland' Information of Iceland Provincial Capital: Reykjavik Provincial Population: ~3.200.000 'Province of Shetland' Information of Shetland Provincial Capital: Lerwick Provincial Population: ~65.000 'Province of Malta' Information of Malta Provincial Capital: New Rome Provincial Population: ~100.000 'Trans-Spacial Administrative Colonies' 'Colony of Sang I' Information of Sang I Colonial Capital: Ville de Morte Colonial Population: ~32 'Colony of Tranquilité I' Information of Tranquilité Colonial Capital: Ville de Paix Colonial Population: N/A 'Education' 'Primary Education' Children are required, by law to at least take primary school, up to grade 6. The system of the school enstates that all children must learn the following subjects in order to pass into Intermediate School. If a child does not pass all of the classes, they can, and most likely will be forced to re-take the entire grade. The Subjects are: *Mathematics *English *History (International/Québécois) *Science (Life/Magnet I/Earth) *Physical Education *Biology (Grade 4+) *Chemistry (Grade 4+) *Language Arts (Foreign) Languages Include: *French *Spanish *German *Portuguese *Japanese (Avalon-Form) *Chinese (Avalon-Form) 'Intermediate Education' Teenagers are required to attend Intermediate School as well as Primary School, unless said child is joining the Québec Military, then they are excused from Intermediate School. If a teenagers fail in Intermediate School, they will either be forced to retake the classes they failed, or will be drafted into the military. They are required to take 8 subjects, which now include 2 electives. The Subjects are: *Mathematics *English *History (International/Québécois) *Science (Life/Magnet I/Earth) *Physical Education (Unless Completed in Primary) *Language Arts (Foreign) *Geography Languages Include: *French *Spanish *German *Portuguese *Japanese (Avalon-Form) *Chinese (Avalon-Form) Electives Include: *Drama (English in Action) *Mythology *Band (Concert/Varsity/Percussion/Orchestra) *Creative Writing *Computer Application 'Wars' See the Infoboxes, on the right. 'Health' 'Health Care' Healthcare in Québec is provided to all employed persons and their families by the government-run social security system, which is funded by employer and employee contributions in respect of salaries. The cost of healthcare is covered by the Board of Health Care of Québec at rates of 75% for out-patient expenses such as medicines and hospital visits, 90% for hospitalisation, and 100% for work-related accidents. The remainder of the costs may be covered by private health insurance. Other residents (unemployed as well) and tourists require full private health insurance. 'Hospitals' The main hospital, L'Hôpital Principal Impériale de Québec (English: The Main Imperial Hospital of Québec) covering roughly the size of three-times the size of Central Park of New York is the main base of operations for medical 'experiments' and large, or expensive operations. There are also 12 primary health care centres in various locations around the Kingdom. There is also one main Headquarter Hospital in each provincial capital. 'Houses of Royalty' 'House of Jean Hudson I' The Château of Jean Hudson I was the very first /official/ Castle/Château built on the grounds of Prairies-Allemand. The Castle was seen as the first building to unify Québec and make it into the country it is today. The castle, today is not used by anyone, not even the current King, because it is seen by UNESCO as a world heritage site in Québec. The castle was already built before the unification of Québec, but once Québec was made into a Kingdom it was seen as the Royal House. 800px-Elewacja wschodnia.jpg|The Façade of the Castle. 800px-Versailles Grand Trianon.jpg|The Castle Gardens. 800px-Orangerie.jpg|The Orangerie of the Castle. 800px-Kuskovo_Palace_Dining_Room.JPG|The Royal Dining hall of the Castle. 389px-Versailles_Chapel_-_July_2006_edit.jpg|The Chapel, located inside the Castle. 763px-Versailles_Queen's_Chamber.jpg|The King & Queen's Chamber. 'House of Jean Hudson II' The Château of Jean Hudson II is the second and biggest castle in Québec. The Castle is located in Jonquiere, where almost all royal buildings (except the Château of Jean Hudson I) lie. It is also the current house of Royalty. 250px-Bayeux_Cathedral.JPG|The Façade of the Castle. 780px-Cathédrale_de_Bourges_(Cher).jpg|The back-side of the Castle. 800px-Kuskovo_Palace_Tapestry_Room.JPG|The Tapestry Room of the Castle. 389px-Alhambra_Generalife_fountains.jpg|In the Moroccan-style Courtyard of the Castle. 800px-Sevres_Egyptian_Service.JPG|The Porcelain Hall of the Castle. 800px-Royal_Greenhouse_of_Laken.jpg|The Garden of the Castle. 'Time System' 'Months of the Year' Québec uses similar months of the year as France, and they also use the same number of months (12) that the French do. The Months are also called: Mois de l'Année. 'Days of the Week' The days of the week in Québec are almost exactly like the days of the week in France. They are also known as Jours de la Semaine. 'Transportation' 'Road (Motor Vehicle)' Several highways, roads, and transits are weaved around Atlantic Canada to give more access to remote places in Marosia. Several Highways and Transits Include: 'OQ-Highway' The Ontario-Québec Highway was the base of the CIH Highway and stretches from Thunder Bay, across the North Shores of the Great Lakes, into Montréal. The OQ-Highway has since been converted into the CIH Highway, but the sections that were the OQ are still most commonly referred to as the OQ-Highway. 'CIH Highway' The Canadian International Highway or the CIH Highway is the longest Highway in Canada, and stretches from Halfiax, Nova Scotia to Fairbanks, Alaska, with several smaller branches which go into other sections of the countries. 'Train' There are many trains and subways all across Marosia, and most of the train transits are underground and only link the major cities. The major train road that links the East to the West (In Upper Marosia), is called . 'Water' Water transport is extremely vital for trade and transportation in Marosia. There are a large amount of ports all across the nation, and also the vast number of islands, rivers, and other water bodies. 'Demographics' 'Ethnicity' There are several major ethnic groups spread across the vast majority of Québec. Some ethnic groups include but are not limited to: * Caucasian (Including European, American, etc...), discludes the European Caucasus Mtns. region. * French Canadian * French * American * German * Inuit * British Islander (Includes: English, Welsh, Scottish, Irish) 'Age' People in Québec tend to usually live to a longer age because of the high-end medical research that has created vaccines and other medical treatments for people to live to a higher age. *Average Life Expectancy in Québec: 92 *% of Population 0-5: 13% *% of Population 5-17: 16% *% of Population 18-30: 22% *% of Population 31-50: 26% *% of Population 51-75: 15% *% of Population 76+: 8% 'Gender' According to statistics there are more females then there are males in Québec. *% of Population Female: 62% *% of Population Male: 38% 'Culture' 'Media' 'Music' All around Québec there are many types of music, and the most popular types of music are: *Pop *Techno *Electronic (Synthesized) Music plays the big part of Culutre in Montréal because Montréal holds the World's Annual Music Festival. The WAMF is a very large get together where people discuss old nad new genres of music where new songs are formed and played for the whole festival to hear. 'Architecture' The building styles of Québec are very older and more classic types of architecture. The very common types of building in Québec are: *Gothic *Baroque *Carolinian The architecture of less-modernized parts of Québec that include Ontario and New Brunswick include several styles such as Baroque, Gothic, and Carolinian styles. They include many arches, cathedral type buildings, and other religious icons. 'Art (Painting)' 'Classic' The painting style is taken from many major artists such as Pablo Picasso and, Claude Monet. Many amateur pieces of artwork are presented in the 'Musée National d'Art Atlanthique'. Most of the world's now older style art comes out of Québec. 'Modern' But modern, more abstract pieces of art are presented at the 'Musée National d'Art Moderne'. 'Fashion' Fashion is an extremely important industry in and cultural export in Québec. Montreal is considered one of the North American fashion-capitals of the world. Several Fashion Types include: *Avant-garde *Haute-couture Category:Quebec Category:Really Long Article Category:North American Nations Category:Nation Creation Category:European Nations Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:Farma Category:Nation Creation Countries